DotHack drabbles
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A collection of .//hack drabbles by yours truly, here you will find crack, humor, shounen-ai, and stupidity. Have fun.
1. Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Notes: I had been thinking about writing a .hack fic for a while now, especially once I had finally unlocked that oh so amusing event after the end of the third G.U game. Now I've finally found the time.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

Beta-ed by the ever lovely **DarkHybridChild**.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Inspired by the line Lonely Wolf (or something like it) says after you save him. It's not a direct quote but you get the idea.

0x0x0x0x0

"Man, why couldn't you have been a pretty girl." The other player sighed as he handed Haseo the items. The Adept Rogue's eye twitched, he could practically feel the amusement coming off in waves from his party members.

"You want to start something?" He demanded, ignoring Kuhn's protest of 'We just saved him from a PKer, wouldn't it be kind of counterproductive if you killed him.' The other player stared at him blankly for a second then warped off, not even bothering to give the Terror of Death a response.

"For what it's worth, I think Haseo would make a very pretty girl :)." Silabus stated, tilting his head to the side and smiling widely. Haseo's eye twitched again.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Silabus." Haseo snarled, starting to walk away. He had decided it would be best to just leave this spot and pretend this never happened.

"You know, I think you're right. Haseo would make a very pretty girl." Kuhn snickered as he and Silabus slowly moved to follow their leader. Haseo could feel a headache coming on. It didn't seem like they were going to let this go anytime soon. He turned around, glaring balefully at the pair. He blinked as Silabus's smile grew wider and he winked at him in a playful manner.

Why did he have the sudden sinking feeling that the next thing to come out of Silabus's mouth would not be good for his sanity?

"But I think Haseo makes an even prettier boy ;)." It must be nice, Haseo thought, somewhat dazedly, to be so confident in one's own sexuality to make those remarks. Kuhn stopped in his tracks, staring at the Blade Brandier as he walked past, jaw gaping open.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Reviews would be loved. Requests will be written. Though, please note that I'm only familiar with the games.


	2. Sakutorture

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: Heh, I was talking to **DarkHybridChild** about this as I was posting the first one, and asked her for a challenge, this was it. And it was just so much fun to write.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Saku tortureeeee... Not really. But I had this idea of her being in a challenge to stay silent the entire time she's on, and if she wins, she can harp all she wants about Endrance the next time she's on without complaints from the others and if she fails...She has to kiss up to Haseo for a while. from **DarkHybridChild**

0x0x0x0x0

Pi's eye twitched as Saku continued to harp on and on about how great Endrance was and how disappointed she was that she had been paired with Pi and Atoli instead of the great blue-haired man. She looked at Atoli, who was smiling that smile she got when she really, really wanted to whomever was talking to shut the hell up.

"Saku." Pi snarled, cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner. The shadow warlock didn't even flinch or pause in her rant. Atoli took a step back nervously as Pi practically burst into flames.

"SAKU!!" She shouted, trying to get the girl's attention. Atoli tittered nervously, clutching her staff tightly as the ranting finally stopped and the youngest member regarded them with cool eyes.

"What do you want?" She sniffed, looking insulted. Pi took a deep breath, struggling to remain calm. Punching one's teammate in the face, especially one who would probably keel over dead if she did, was not good form.

"I have a little challenge for you, and if you win, next time we scout for Aida I'll ask Master Yata to switch you with Kuhn or Haseo so you can be on the same team as Master En." And not bother us, was left unspoken. Saku's eyes lit up. "But if you lose you have to worship Haseo instead of Master En for the next three months."

"If it's for Master En... I can do anything." Saku said, a fire burning in her eyes. Atoli took another step back, wondering if it was too late to run for the nearest gate. Pi smirked.

"Well then, my challenge is that you have to be silent for the rest of this patrol." Saku's mouth dropped and Atoli cheered, which prompted a glare from the former. Pi raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept?"

"Yes!! Anything for Master En." Saku squealed.

Pi smirked. "You lose."

"Whhhhatttt?"

Atoli bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	3. Kuhncrossdressing

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: Updates can come anywhere from between a couple hours after my last update to several months or a year depending on how motivated I am. Reviews don't really motivate me unless they contain fun-sounding requests.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well. This chapter: Kuhn/Silabus and Endrance/Haseo.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Kuhn's wanting to get into Sila's pants and Haseo's feeling rather evilish and... Kuhn's plan to woo Sila backfired when Haseo steals his wardrobe...and Kuhn's stuck in drag and then Silabus comes and...kekeke the rest is up to you. 3 from **DarkHybridChild**.

0x0x0x0x0

(Alternate Universe)

Kuhn's mouth gaped open as he looked from his empty closet to his smirking housemate and back again. He didn't even have to go all the way to his room to see that that evil, evil man had stolen all his clothes and left him in nothing a towel. He groaned, resisting the urge to just walk over to the nearest wall and bash his head against it until he was unconscious and settled for pinching the bridge of his nose and glaring at his all-too-smug friend.

"You see, this is why I don't tell you things." Kuhn sighed; really wishing he had something to wear other than a towel. Cold wet hair against your back is not the most pleasant feeling in the world. "Because I never know when you're going to go all evil on me and leave me standing in the middle of the living room, with the door wide open I might add, in nothing but a towel."

Haseo smirked. "I'm doing this for your own good." He said, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Kuhn glared at him, really wishing he had a gun so he could shoot the silver-haired man in the head. It would make his life so much easier in some ways, though he doubted that shooting the other male right now would help him find his clothes.

"How in the hell is stealing every single bit of clothing I own before my date with Silabus for my own good?" Kuhn demanded, fuming about the unfairness of having an evil housemate. Haseo's smirk grew wider.

"Because you have the dress sense of a drunken lemur." Kuhn blinked as Haseo disappeared into his room. The red-eyed man paused, sticking his head back into the room. "And the door is open because I invited Endrance, Atoli, Shino, Pi and Saku over to help and you know Atoli has issues with doors." Kuhn shuddered, thinking back on Atoli's last encounter with their door. It took them three months to get the door back working properly.

Kuhn blinked again as Haseo popped back into his room and started rummaging around. There was only one reason for Haseo to invite Atoli anywhere. In addition, that reason gave Kuhn chills colder than the wet hair dripping on his back. He had experienced that once, at Halloween, and he never wanted to go through that again.

"Atoli's not going to do my make-up, is she?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Haseo stopped making noise and Kuhn could practically hear the other man smirk.

"She's not that bad." Haseo said, stalking back into the room, several articles of clothing draped over his arms. Kuhn stared at him incredulously.

"She almost took my eye out with the mascara brush." Kuhn protested, waving his arms around and temporarily forgetting that all he had to protect his modesty was a wet towel that was slowly making its way down to the floor. Haseo snickered as the blue-haired man let out an unmanly shriek, catching the towel before he could lose what little remained of his dignity.

"I swear she's scarier with a make-up bag in her hands than you are when you're PMS-ing." Haseo's glare could've peeled paint and Kuhn felt slightly better about his situation. Insulting Haseo always made him feel better about things, at least until Haseo retaliated, which he always did and it was always both terrible and amusing at the same time.

"I was going to let you keep at least a little of your dignity, but for that..." Haseo left the threat hanging, stalking back into his room and coming out with a different assortment of clothes. Kuhn sweatdropped, wondering what in the hell he had just got himself into and why the hell he always pissed Haseo off when he was planning to be nice.

He opened his mouth and then closed it as Endrance burst through the door, roses of all colors in hand, followed by Pi, who was scowling dangerously, Atoli and her twin Shino, both of whom were chatting excitedly and carrying their respective bags (Atoli did make-up while Shino did hair), and Saku, who looked like she was going to kill someone before the day was over, quite possibly Haseo, which Kuhn would love to see.

Not for the first time, Kuhn wondered what he had done to deserve such evil, maniacal friends who were all willing to plot against him at any given moment all in the name of being nice.

Two hours later, when Silabus was stated to arrive to pick him up, found Kuhn tied to a chair in the living room with some rope Haseo had on hand (he wasn't going to ask why, not when Endrance had that look on his face), dressed up like a gothic lolita with his hair done up in Pi's trademark pigtails and covered in Endrance's roses. He swore that the first thing he was going to do when he got free was to buy a gun and shoot Haseo somewhere painful and then he would laugh. Haseo really deserved to be shot for all the shit he had put up with over the years. The dress was just the icing on the cake.

"Kuhn?" Silabus asked as he stepped through the open door. The brunette bit his lip, Kuhn knew that he was trying hard not to laugh. "Why are you wearing Haseo's dress?"

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	4. Bug in the system

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: I talked over this one with **Steeple333** for a while before finally deciding to write it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Someone decides to screw around and randomly switch the genders for every player character in the game. Inspired by **Steeple333**

0x0x0x0x0

CC Corp swore it was a bug and that it would be fixed as soon as they could, but Haseo knew better. This was done deliberately by someone who had no purpose in life other than to annoy the rogue with his insane schemes. Hardly anyone else suspected him, their eyes were drawn to another, more visible target, but Haseo knew the truth.

First it had been the random color changing virus which changed the character's color scheme at random. He had to admit, it had been amusing to see Silabus dressed in pink with green hair, but it hadn't been quite as amusing when it happened to him. That had been cleared up as soon as he mentioned to Pi that maybe the source was a certain someone they knew was involved. Of course, she went after the wrong target, but it was fixed anyway.

Next had been a bug, which changed your weapon to something similar in function. Kuhn had yet to stop laughing at the image of Haseo shooting bubbles instead of bullets from his gun and Haseo still had the screenshot of Silabus whacking Kuhn upside the head with his broom/sword. It had been amusing while it lasted, but it seemed the culprit had gotten tired of it rather quickly, even though the players themselves were finding it to be a riot, and had fixed it the very next day.

This latest 'bug' was perhaps the most annoying of them all and when the one responsible logged in, Haseo would give him a piece of his mind. But until then, he would continue to avoid Silabus and Kuhn, both of whom were trying their hardest to get a screenshot of the results of the latest prank on him.

"I told you Haseo would make a very pretty girl." Haseo twitched as both aforementioned players invaded his hiding spot and proceeded to take pictures.

Yata was so dead. In fact, once Haseo had PK-ed him several hundred times, he was going to have Zelkova (who was rather sore about being blamed for this mess) look up his address for him and beat him up in real life as well.

There were just some lines you didn't cross.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	5. Fuzzy Pink Handcuffs

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: Once again, I'm attempting to update every single fic I haven't finished yet. Let's see just how far I get before I either explode or get bored and wander off.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well. Heavily implied Silabus/Haseo.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Fuzzy Pink Handcuffs.

0x0x0x0x0

Certain admin within The World were noted for their eccentric way of randomly creating items for the sole purpose of making people wonder what in the hell they were for, which always made long-term players think before accepting a quest designed by them because the reward was often not worth the struggle they were put through. Those quests were always the most difficult, outside of the Abyss quests which only certain people were qualified for because not only were those admin eccentric, but they were also sadists.

Even Haseo, despite having completed every single part of the Abyss quest, had trouble finishing these quests, though he would never admit it to anyone. Especially not to Silabus, who was the one who manipulated him into accepting them in the first place, or to Kuhn, who happened to think he was a masochist for letting Silabus coerce him into accepting these quests.

Silabus happened to be just as (_insane_) eccentric as the aforementioned admin and liked collecting the (_useless) _rare items given as rewards for completing these quests and since he had the power to make Haseo's life a living hell (all while smiling like he hadn't done anything wrong), Haseo had no choice but to do his bidding. Since Silabus wasn't willing to go on the quests himself, Kuhn was usually blackmailed into going along, by blackmail he means that if Kuhn didn't go along with Haseo's requests, Haseo would stalk him and scare off all of the 'women' he hit on by declaring the Kuhn was sleeping around on him, loudly, in densely populated areas of town. Needless to say, Kuhn usually agreed very quickly, not wanting it to become thought that he as a.) gay and b.) in a relationship with Haseo. The latter caused more problems than the former as Haseo had a lot of fangirls willing to sacrifice anything for a chance with the silver-haired one and together they had a moderate amount of fangirls willing to sacrifice anything for a chance to catch them in the act.

Haseo was used to being stalked by all kinds of fangirls (and boys) at all hours, Kuhn was not. Usually once Kuhn agreed (lately Haseo didn't even have to stalk him anymore), Haseo switched the stalke...I mean fangirls' attentions to someone else by kissing the closest male who was not Kuhn or Endrance in front of the masses and letting them deal with the fallout while he and Kuhn made a break for it. The list of casualties includes Julias, Nogmung, Matsu (who had been unfortunate enough to have this happen twice), Zelkova (who enjoyed it way too much), Yata, and Pi (who was not male, but in Haseo's opinion, was close enough anyways).

Once they were safely out of the way and preferably in a different town, Haseo would contact Endrance (who was willing to do anything for Haseo without the use of blackmail) and they'd sign up for the quest. Then, after trudging through hellish task and task; they would finally receive the item and take it to Silabus who would then release them from servitude until the next quest comes along.

So far they had received a Sailor Fuku (which Haseo had later been shoved into because Silabus wanted to see it on him), a Bunny Girl outfit (this time Kuhn got to join in the humiliation because Silabus thought it suited him better), a bouquet of flowers, several photographs of the party in various compromising positions (it was all for the sake of completing the quest), a toothpick and finally, a set of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

Haseo was found a week later in Canard's (at)Home with the handcuffs around his wrists and in the Sailor Fuku. Atoli didn't ask, Haseo didn't tell and Silabus kept smiling like he had never had a dirty thought in his life, which, as Haseo knew very well, was a lie.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	6. Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: For further reference, **Chibi Envy Chan** is most awesome and all should bow before him. Oh, and I absolutely adore my Silabus. He's so fun to write.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well. Implied Silabus/Haseo, and Yata/Ovan.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Someone gets a side job of delivering packages and it happens to be risqué stuff to his/her worst enemy From **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

Not for the first time, Haseo found himself wondering who was the Guildmaster here, him, or Silabus. He had just logged in, having finally found a spot of free time between exams and work, and suddenly the brunet was short-messaging him with a request –_read:_ _cleverly disguised threat- _to come to his guild's (at)home. Haseo had no choice but to come and see what the hell Silabus wanted, because the green clad one had lots of ammo on him and no problem with using it to get his way

Haseo had yet to decide whether Silabus was his best friend or his worst enemy.

When the silver-haired rogue arrived, he had been politely informed that he would be delivering various items to certain players within dungeons and if he refused, Silabus would be handing out certain pictures to the fangirls and then Haseo would never get a moment's piece. After several minutes of thought, weighing the pros and cons of each, Haseo asked which pictures, because he couldn't make a decision without knowing whether it was one of the screenshots Silabus had taken during the week of Yata's messing around with the system, or one of the shots he had taken while they were in the field/dungeon together, or whether it was one of _those_ pictures. He hoped to whatever god was listening, and no, Skeith didn't count, that it was not one of _those_ pictures.

Once his concerns had been voiced, Silabus had gotten _that_ smile on his face and Haseo had quickly agreed before he was mentally scarred for life. Whoever said Silabus was innocent had never been in the room when he was blackmailing Haseo (Or Kuhn). The yellow-eyed boy was about as innocent as, well, Skeith, who, for further reference, was about as far from innocent as you could get. In hindsight, maybe Haseo should learn not to do stupid things, it always led to certain doom, and blackmail.

Silabus proved his point later, when he handed him three thongs, the younger male wasn't quite sure he wanted to know where he got them, two clear vials full of a viscous substance that the red-eyed one had not wanted to ask about, and a toothbrush. With a smile and a wave, the Blade Brandier had cheerfully sent Haseo on his way, shouting that third thong was for Haseo to wear when he got back the second that the black-clad teenager opened the door. The rogue sweatdropped, and hurried to the Chaos Gate to input the words, just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Of course, life was never that easy. The area Haseo had arrived in was a dungeon only slightly lower than his current level, with four-five floors instead of the usual three, and to top it all off, he was supposed to meet the pair in the in the beast temple in twenty minutes. Whoever the freaks were waiting for him, they should thank every god they knew that Haseo was a former soloist; which is the only reason he arrived at the beast temple on time.

Now our little bondage boy had been through a lot by the time he actually walked through the doors of the temple, so he couldn't be blamed when he let out an extremely uncharacteristic squeak and froze when he spotted exactly who had ordered the toothbrush, thongs and vials of...stuff Haseo wasn't quite comfortable enough talking about in public. Just thinking of those two together made him shudder. Eww. As soon as he was free of Silabus and his evil plot -he didn't even want to think of what Silabus wanted him in a thong for-, he would have to go wash out his brain.

Haseo tentatively stepped forward, eyes firmly planted on the floor in front of him as he slowly walked toward the pair, feeling as though he was walking towards his death. He hurriedly handed the items to Yata, and, most decidedly not looking at Ovan, who had gone very, very pale, gated out of the area before either of them could say anything.

For the sake of his sanity, he hoped to never do anything like that again. However, knowing Silabus, he would have him scurrying about, delivering this stuff again next week. Evil bastard.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved; Requests will be written.


	7. Poisoning the Water Supply

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: **Chibi Envy Chan** continues to be most awesome and all should bow before him.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Someone pours aphrodisiac into the water supply (or as close to a water supply as you can get) From **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

Haseo warped back into Mac Anu, having once again been conned into doing something for Silabus. Thankfully, this time it was only acting part of Canard, for once, and helping noobs level up instead of one of the dirtier tasks the brunet came up with from time to time. The rogue's eye twitched when one of the damn newbies whined about his level not being high enough yet, and he barely bit back a reply that would've surely left the offender in tears as he stalked up to the desk and bought enough Health Drinks to refill his supply, like hell he was using his good healing items on these whiny bastards.

"Haseo!! NOOOOO!!" He paused and blinked, angling his camera to face Gaspard as he dramatically ran up to him, panting heavily. Haseo scratched his head, a confused expression on his face as he stared at the giant pink thing in front of him.

"What the hell?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his young friend, feeling as though he was missing something.

"There's a glitch..." Pant. "...in the..." Pant. "...Mac Anu..." Pant. "...Items." Gaspard gasped out, his great belly jiggling as he struggled for breath. Haseo wondered if he had been exercising in the real world, or maybe he had actually ran with his character, you never really knew with Gaspard.

The newbies chattered among themselves, each wondering what was going on. Haseo's other eyebrow raised, he hadn't heard anything about that, but then again, he hadn't had any reason to go to Mac Anu in a while.

"And?" Haseo asked, placing his hand on his hip and waving the other in the air in his trademark stance, waiting for Gaspard to catch his breath.

"It's a nasty little bug that infects all of the other usable items." Yata said, a large smirk on his face as he appeared from the shadows. The newbies all screamed as Haseo rolled his eyes.

"And what exactly does this glitch do?" Haseo asked, shaking his head. The rogue knew that Yata had something to do with it, and he knew it was punishment for making fun of his secret relationship with Ovan, he just wondered why Yata was telling him.

"It makes the character that it affects grope the character that either used the item on them, or, if they used the item on themselves, the nearest PC." Yata said, his deep voice sounding far too cheery. Haseo stared at him, then disbanded his party and stalked back towards the Chaos Gate.

"You have until I finish talking with Silabus to fix this." Haseo threatened, red eyes glittering madly as he prepared to leave for Breg Epona. Yata smirked.

"Who do you think helped set this up?"

Silabus was so dead.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved; Requests will be written.


	8. Grope

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Notes: **Chibi Envy Chan** continues to be most awesome and all should bow before him. In addition, Wajas is fun; I have invites if anyone would like to join. So I changed my name and took a couple months to update, I apologize, but I had some family issues paired with a case of writer's block.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: The lights suddenly go out due to power failure. One person must be groped. From **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

"Silabus..." Haseo growled dangerously, eyebrow twitching as he glanced over his shoulder at the green-clad male. To Haseo's left, watching this scene with wide eyes and screen-capture at ready, stood Kuhn, looking about two seconds away from bursting out into hysterical laughter. Silabus chuckled, his grip tightening on the warm, soft object held in his hands.

"Yes Haseo?" He chirped, looking as though nothing was wrong with this situation, like his hands were not attached to... Haseo's eyebrow twitched again, the vein in his forehead pulsing as he glared at the Blade Brandier.

"Get your hands off my ass!"

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

I think I'll just let you imagine what came before and after.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved; Requests will be written.


	9. Light Bulb

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: **Chibi Envy Chan** continues to be most awesome and all should bow before him. Writer's block is no longer in effect, rejoice.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Someone tries to screw in a lightbulb and gets electrocuted. Mass chaos ensues. From **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

"Uh... Piros?" Haseo asked, a sweatdrop forming above his head as he stared at the huge, golden man. He wasn't the only one, a small crowd seemed to have gathered about the former dothacker, which in itself was unusual because most of the time people just could not get away fast enough.

"Why if it isn't my good friend, Haseo." Piros paused for a second, his hands busily working away. "...What brings you here on this fine day? Have you come to ask me on an adventure? Wait one moment and I'll be right with you."

"Actually I just wanted to ask you what you were doing." Haseo sighed, trying to ignore the whispers of the players about him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Piros laughed, twisting the object in his hands a few more times. He blinked as his fingers slipped and landed on the inside of the lamp. "Oh no."

BZAT!!

Haseo sighed again, placing his face in his palm as the players about him screamed and ran away. Piros slid to the cobble-stoned street, twitching convulsively, a light bulb still clutched tightly in his gauntlet.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

Piros is... fun to write sometimes.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved; Requests will be written.


	10. Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue

Notes: **Chibi Envy Chan** continues to be most awesome and all should bow before him. Writer's block is no longer in effect, rejoice.

Warnings: Shounen-ai amuses me, so it frequently appears in my drabbles. There probably will be smatterings of language and humor as well.

0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Two mortal enemies are in a swordfight, one lands a blow near the crotch and the other lands it right on the ass (between the cheeks). From **Chibi Envy Chan**

0x0x0x0x0

Haseo would never know what had been said to make Atoli mad enough to challenge Endrance to a one-on-one duel, nor would he ever know why Endrance was motivated enough to go along with it, but he did know one thing: neither party was playing fair.

Atoli had been aiming for Endrance's crotch since the beginning on the match, instinctively going for where it hurt the most. Endrance was lucky that this was an online game because otherwise he would not be moving for a while. Just watching made Haseo wince and cover his own parts in sympathy.

Endrance had attempted to make this a fair fight at the beginning. However once Atoli landed the first blow a little too close to his crotch, all bets were off. Since that first blow, he had been dodging every blow thus far and seemed to be trying to shove his sword up Atoli's ass (a widely accepted PK move that always killed the opponent).

Haseo really did not want to know what had been said to make his two –minions- friends act this way, so instead of watching the rest of the match, he turned around and spent the rest of the day hiding from them both in dungeons with Kuhn and Silabus.

0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0

In case you missed the secret hidden subtext, Atoli and Endrance were fighting for Haseo's affections.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Remember: Reviews will be loved; Requests will be written.


End file.
